Our Last Hope
by kanshou87
Summary: With the Embryo now fallen in the hands of Easter, the Guardians have to have another way to purify it. With the only clue left behind the shelves of the academy library, an old book with a crimson rose seal, will they able to make it in time?


Author's note: Both Shugo Chara and Vampire Knight do not belong to me. I only borrow the characters for fanfiction writing only. They belong to their original author.

Warnings: Contains spoiler for Shugo Chara manga chapter. If you are a loyal follower of the anime series, please to do read the fanfic. You are forewarned.

Summary:

The Embryo that Shugo Chara Guardians has sought to protect has fallen into the hands of Easter. With everyone's dreams and the world's safety at stake, the Guardians have to seek an alternative way to purify the tainted Embryo for Easter's manipulation. The only clue they have with them is an old book hidden in the shelf of the Academy's library, with a crimson rose seal. Are they going to making back in time to stop Easter's plot of world domination?

Pairings: [SC] Ikuto X Amu X Tadase, with slight Kukai X Utau

[VK] Kaname X Yuki X Zero, with minor pairings

__________________________________________________________________________________

/Flashback/

"Eh?! Ran? Miki? Sue?"

The group of Chara Guradians reverted back to their original forms.

"Our transformations, they disappeared!"

"Without the Embryo, we're doomed. We need to get it back from Easter!" Yaya blurted.

Tadase ran towards the escaping man, only managed to bang the lift doors with his clenched fists.

"Damn, he got away."

"What are we suppose to do now? There's no way in! " Amu exclaimed.

"There is…"

All attention turned towards the dark purple haired teenager leaning on the wall. Ikuto gave his infamous smirked and pulled out a card from his breast pocket.

"How did you…?"

"I kept a copy just in case. Manage to steal it from my stepfather when he wasn't looking. I thought it would come in handy…"

"Great! Now we can all go and stop him before he …"

"Not so fast, Amu. This lift could only support three people at one go."

"That's bad."

"I suggest you all stay behind and let me and Yoru settle this. We know the route better than you all do."

"You're not going there alone, Ikuto. I'm going with you."

Utau wrapped her hands around his brother; face flushed with worry and fear. It's just like déjà vu all over again. The scene has painfully reminded her of their parting few years ago after Ikuto had left to find their father. After that, they were reunited again in Easter, both being controlled by the company. Somehow, she felt responsible for chaining her brother's fate to Easter; unable to help him escape from his cruel fate.

"No, Utau. I have to do this alone."

"Ikuto, you can't… I won't allow you. "

If there is anything she could do now to change the past, she would trade her life for it.

_Even it means fighting his brother. _

Ikuto was taken aback by his sister's determination. He always knew that his sister was always a stubborn little girl, selfishly clung on him for attention and love that both of them were depraved off… but with all those things could not match the fire that burned in Utau's amethyst eyes.

Utau , on the other hand, was all prepared to be rejected by Ikuto's harsh words. She also knew how stubborn her big brother could be and always gets away with what he wanted to do. The girl flinched a little when Ikuto came near her, expecting her brother to yell some sense into her. But all she knew the second was his brother's hand on her head, caressing her blond strands.

"Utau, I'm not gonna avert my eyes any longer. I will get my freedom with my own hands. So, support me, ok? "

The look in Ikuto's face pierced her heart. It was the first time in a long time that he had smile at her. Her brother's gentle caresses reminded her of moments during their childhood, where Ikuto would stay by her side to chase away her nightmares at night.

Tears flowed down Utau's face as she let herself drown in her brother's embrace. Wrapped in her brother's warmth, she looked at the figure standing behind.

_Amu, thank you for bringing him back._

As annoyed as she was with that pink-haired kid, Utau was glad their crossed paths with her. In their previous encounter, Amu had made her realized her true feelings and made her stronger than she was before. She has also somehow managed to change Ikuto, making him more sincere to his own feelings. That girl has even saved him in times Utau could not.

As long as you have faith and courage to face your fears, everything would be okay, Amu has said.

And now, Utau would believe in those words and give her full support for Ikuto and her friends.

"Tadase-kun will go behalf of the Guardians." Rima suggested.

"Be careful, King." Nadeshiko patted the leader at his back.

"I will." Tadase replied firmly.

"So, the last person who is going is…"

"Me."

Amu joined in.

"Alright, then. Let go!"

The Guardians watched nervously as the trio disappeared into the elevator.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Douma-kun, I have sensed something…"

"What it is, Seirra-san? Anything interesting, may I ask?"

The sand clock halted to a stop. The dark cloaked man took some sand from a pouch and spread it against the boiling cauldron beside the giant standing sand clock. A blurry image formed on top of the heated liquid, showing the reflection of the Shugo Guardians.

"I think we have our "key"", said the man with goblin-like ears, pointing onto the trio's images.

"I will go and tell Master about it. He would be extremely pleased. "

The other cloaked man hopped onto a gigantic crow-like bird and mounted it into the dark skies.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The servant was summoned into the palace. The corridors were lighted up with flames as he walked, lighting its dark surroundings. Far at the end, stood a deformed looking throne, decorated with skulls of various creatures with stains of crimson. Sitting on it was a man with cloaked in black, cradling a woman in his arms. Noticing the presence of the other, he slid out his buried fangs from the woman's neck, licking the red smear on from his lips.

"I hope you have good reason to disturb me during my meal time, Douma."

Douma shrunk hearing his master's angry growl. He knew that his master would be extremely displeased if he was disturbed during his feeding time. But, he also knew well that he would be slaughtered if he did not tell his master the good news either. He could feel the pressure of his master's will on him, forcing him to bow down before his lord. Fighting the waves of fear, he posture him before his master and delivered the news.

"Thst's great. For once, you are making yourself worthy, Douma. I'll forgive you for interrupting my dinner. Now, get out before I change my mind and make you my next meal."

Hearing that, Douma bowed his head in respect and quickly left for his quarters.

"Looks like I coming back home, Kaname. Until then, I will make you regret that you have defied me, my slave."

_To be continued…_

A/N: _Surprisingly I got my muses working this time, after watching the latest SC episode. The plot was from my dream that I had a few nights ago and I can't help myself not to write about it before it left my short term memory hard disk. Pls review and comment. TQ_


End file.
